Bermuda
by DarkAoRin
Summary: Seorang Kepala Detektif Polisi Bagian Pembunuhan di Jepang abad 23, Kamui Gakupo, harus melalui takdir mengerikan tentang anggota keluarganya. Akankah ia berhasil melalui takdir itu ataukah ikut tenggelam di dalamnya? Hanya dia yang berhak memutuskan. Strong words, violence, sexy scene. Not suitable for underage. Otherwise, enjoy!


**Bermuda**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Gakupo, Luka, Len, and Miku, the rest are OCs.**

 **Objective POVs. I try to make something new. :D**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **A bit English used here! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Di abad 23 ini, semuanya tampak sama. Kecuali modifikasi gen pada tubuh manusia, tentunya. Sekarang, tiap manusia bisa punya warna rambut dan mata berwarna-warni. Lain dari itu, manusia tetap sama. Tinggal di planet surgawi bernama Bumi, dan menjalani kehidupan sesuka hati. Kemakmuran, kebaikan, ketulusan hati, pertikaian, kebohongan, pengkhianatan… semuanya tetap sama. Kehidupan, tetap sama. Begitupun takdir. Tuhan itu ada, begitu kata mereka yang percaya.

Sayangnya, seorang pimpinan detektif polisi Jepang abad ini, Kamui Gakupo, merasa garis kehidupannya benar-benar tidak bagus. Ia kini berada di kamar apartemen mewah miliknya sambil menimang-nimang Magnum revolver 44 enam inci di tangan. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang wanita berusia tiga tahun di bawahnya, berambut hijau _tosca_. Tangan dan kaki si wanita terikat kuat, ikatan mati.

Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi?

"Kau sudah di sini bersamaku." dengan suara bariton tegasnya yang dapat melelehkan hati wanita manapun, Gakupo berkata pelan. "Aku hanya bingung, harus kuapakan kau setelah ini. Sejujurnya dari dulu aku bingung hukuman apa yang pantas untuk orang dengan penyakit jiwa."

"Kau nggak pernah mengerti," si wanita berkata parau dengan suaranya yang unik, tidak terkesan dewasa sama sekali. Suara anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Apa yang nggak kumengerti? Kau, Hatsune Miku, wanita tiga puluh lima tahun yang mengidap kelainan sosiopat akut. Pembunuh…"

"…heh." wanita yang ternyata bernama Miku itu menggigit bibir. "Kau melupakan satu hal."

"Tidak, aku memang belum selesai bicara." Gakupo menghela nafas. "Pembohong cerdas, penguntit…, dan kau… tergila-gila padaku."

Miku terkekeh pelan, terdengar mengerikan.

"KAU NGGAK AKAN PERNAH PAHAM PERASAANKU PADAMU!"

Teriakan khas orang putus asa. Menjadi seorang detektif polisi dan menghadapi berbagai macam kasus rumit dan membahayakan, Gakupo hafal orang seperti ini.

"Kau ini cewek," Gakupo tetap tenang. "Harusnya kau pernah dengar slogan, ' _jika si dia bahagia, akupun bahagia_ ', 'kan?"

"ITU OMONG KOSONG!" Miku kembali meraung. Gakupo mengarahkan Magnumnya pada Miku, mengingat apartemen itu tak hanya berisi mereka berdua, banyak kamar-kamar lain.

Setelah Miku mereda, barulah Gakupo bicara. "Kau sungguh cerdas. Membutuhkan sebulan untuk mengungkap kebiadabanmu."

"Aku benci dia. Hingga sekarang dia sudah matipun aku membencinya." Miku terisak tiba-tiba. "Kalian mengucap janji pernikahan, tidur di tempat yang sama, bangun pagi bersama, dan anak itu adalah yang paling buruk."

Gakupo mengatur nafas, efek valium yang dikonsumsinya barusan sepertinya hampir habis.

"Harusnya dia itu aku. Harusnya… yang punya anak darimu itu…"

Gakupo menelan ludah menunggu lanjutan kalimat Miku.

"…aku."

o-x-o

 **Flashback – Kamui Luka's POV**

Sudah sebelas tahun tepatnya sejak aku menikah dengannya, Kamui Gakupo. Nama keluarga ayahku, Megurine, kini berubah menjadi Kamui. Bahagia? Pasti. Kami sama-sama penggemar semua _genre_ musik. Dan lagi, sekarang ada kehidupan baru di antara kami, seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir sehat sebelas tahun lalu. Lengkap sudah.

Jujur, menjadi istri dari seorang pria berstatus tinggi di organisasi kepolisian sebenarnya sama sekali bukan masalah. Hanya saja Gakupo-kun khawatir saat melamarku. Ia sempat ragu, ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku. Tapi, kubilang padanya waktu itu, aku nggak ingin selamat. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan bersamanya, suka maupun duka. Aku mencintainya, itu saja. Aku ingin bahagia.

Hanya saja, seseorang entah siapa, kelihatannya sengaja memutus rem mobil kesayanganku, pemberian Ibuku. Kini aku harus dirawat dengan sejumlah luka parah dan pendarahan otak akibat benturan keras. Bukannya mau berprasangka, tapi aku merasa mobilku baik-baik saja. Dan, memang benar, tak perlu waktu lama bagi kesatuan polisi suamiku untuk menemukan fakta bahwa kabel rem sengaja diputus, bukan rusak secara alami. Seseorang itu sengaja mau memasukkanku ke liang kubur.

Sedih sekali. Perasaan cacat akibat tak bisa lagi berbicara banyak pada Gakupo-kun dan putraku, anakku satu-satunya, Len, serta perasaan marah pada si pelaku…

Aku ingat betul kemarin Len menangis hebat sampai selimut rumah sakit yang kupakai berlumur airmata dan air hidungnya. Aku tak dapat banyak bergerak. Kata dokter, otakku masih belum responsif. Aku hanya bisa berpesan pada Len supaya ia tak lupa mengerjakan PR sehingga nantinya bisa diterima di SMP favorit. Akupun minta maaf karena tak bisa memasak makan malam untuknya. Gakupo-kun hampir selalu pulang malam akibat kasus kriminal yang sepertinya tak pernah habis, aku takut selama aku dirawat, Len jadi terabaikan.

Ah, hari ini aku tambah parah. Len dan Gakupo-kun kini berada di sisi kanan dan kiriku, menggenggam tanganku. Tapi yang bisa kulihat hanyalah sosok berambut ungu dan pirang. Pandanganku rusak. Kepalaku sakit luar biasa.

"Maaf…," aku hanya bisa menangis kali ini. "Gakupo-kun, maaf, ya, kalau aku harus pergi setelah ini. Len, ingat, jangan lupa mengerjakan PR dan turuti Ayahmu."

Aku ingin sekali protes pada suamiku kalau ini memang pembunuhan. Tapi tidak, tidak di depan anakku. Dia masih terlalu belia untuk hal seperti ini.

Aku, sebetulnya masih ingin hidup. Aku ingin lihat anakku yang tampan tumbuh cerdas dan kuat seperti ayahnya. Aku ingin hidup bersama suamiku hingga senja.

Tapi…

Kenyataannya, aku dibunuh, Gakupo-kun.

Temukan dia.

"Ibu menyayangimu, Len."

o-x-o

 **Flashback – Kamui Len's POV**

Hingga kemarin, aku masih punya ibu yang kusayangi. Sangat kusayangi. Beliau orang yang lembut, dan seperti kebanyakan ibu, beliau juga galak. Tapi aku sungguh nggak menginginkan ibuku mati hanya karena beliau galak. Aku nggak pernah minta pada Dewa untuk itu. Tapi kenapa?!

Kini aku hanya punya ayah yang juga kusayangi. Beliau adalah seorang polisi, bagian detektif khusus. Hebat, sangat cerdas, dan sangat kuat, aku mengagumi beliau segenap jiwa. Suatu saat aku juga bisa seperti Ayah.

Sayangnya, kami lebih sering ditinggal. Pekerjaan beliau yang rumit dan membutuhkan seluruh ruang di otak membuatku seperti tinggal hanya bersama Ibu saja, hehehe. Tapi untungnya, begitu ada waktu luang, Ayah nggak akan segan-segan mengajak kami makan di restoran ternama di luar atau hanya sekedar main _video games_ sampai aku menangis. Iya, menangis. Kami membuat kesepakatan jika kalah, kami diperbolehkan menggelitiki si kalah sepuas hati. Kurasa aku orang bodoh sudah menyetujui kesepakatan itu. Aku benar-benar lupa jika Ayah adalah seorang 'master', dan, yah, setiap main, aku lebih sering kalah daripada menang. Kalian pasti bisa menebak akhirnya. Aku selalu kesal karena Ayah seringkali berlebihan menggelitikiku sampai perutku kaku, makanya aku menangis; minta dilepaskan.

Oke, jadi, kemarin, ibuku meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Ibu berpesan, intinya sih, aku harus menjadi anak yang baik. Aku sungguh nggak rela Ibu meninggal. Dari desas-desus teman-teman Ayah yang kudengar, ada orang yang sengaja merusak rem mobil Ibu. Aku lantas dendam. Dia ingin merusak keluarga kami. Hei, mungkin saja, 'kan? Ayahku adalah orang kepolisian, tak heran beliau diincar orang jahat. Pertama Ibu, lalu nanti Ayah?! Bagus, aku akan jadi anak yatim piatu.

Tapi syukurlah, sebulan berlalu dan aku sudah sibuk dengan aneka simulasi tes penerimaan SMP. Dengan sibuk, aku jadi lupa bersedih. Lagipula aku harus wujudkan impian Ibu agar menjadi anak yang cerdas.

Hari ini, aku deg-degan. Tes penerimaan SMP dilaksanakan setengah jam lagi!

"Kalau sudah selesai, telepon saja. Kalau Ayah nggak ada tugas pasti Ayah jemput." Begitu kata beliau sesaat sebelum mobil sedannya menjauh.

Oke, Len, tenangkan dirimu. Bayangkan Ibu!

Satu jam kemudian, aku ingin menangis. Kepalaku rasanya panas tapi hatiku rasanya super lega. Kurasa hasil kerja kerasku akan terbayar. Aku buru-buru menelepon ayahku. Bagus, Ayah sebentar lagi akan kemari.

Aku di mana?! Ini apa?! Tempat apa ini?! Oh, ya, astaga…

Aku takut, takut, takut. Wanita muda berbadan kurus di depanku memakai masker gas, dia sendirian. Aku mulai sadar kalau aku diculik, tapi untuk apa.., oh! Jangan-jangan dia juga orang jahat yang merusak rem mobil Ibu! Namun, sebelum aku bisa berpikir lebih lanjut lagi, di seluruh ruangan tersebar asap hijau yang beraroma aneh, dan aku sadar nafasku berhenti.

Aku bangun kembali. Kali ini aku hanya bisa melihat siluet ungu di depanku. Tangan kananku rasanya hangat. Siluet itu mendekat, terasa sebuah kecupan basah menempel di dahiku. Lalu ada tangisan. Ayah.

Aku nggak tahu lagi, deh.

"Aku bisa melihat Ibu setelah ini," kataku pelan, tanpa berpikir. Aku nggak bisa merasakan apapun lagi detik ini. "Aku akan bertemu Ibu. Aku melihatnya."

Siluet itu terlihat… tersenyum. Senyuman pahit.

"…a-ku… sayang Ayah."

Segalanya putih.

o-x-o

 **Flashback – Kamui Gakupo's POV**

Otakku betul-betul kacau. Pertama istriku, lalu anakku. Benar-benar simfoni hidup yang jauh dari sempurna dan nggak kuinginkan sama sekali.

Saat kulihat pengumuman tes penerimaan salah satu SMP favorit di Jepang, tak terhitung berapa banyak barang-barang di apartemenku yang kubanting karena melihat nama putraku ada di urutan nomor satu. Dia berhasil. Aku menyesal.

Istriku, belahan jiwaku selamanya, harus mati dengan cara yang tak diinginkan manusia manapun.

Anakku, buah cintaku dengannya, harus mati sebelum ia sempat menyadari kalau dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang hebat.

Sebulan sudah kasus ini kutelusuri, dan ternyata, harusnya aku tahu sejak awal kalau otak dari semua ini adalah dia.

Hatsune Miku, perempuan ini menggilaiku sejak SMA. Ia mempunyai catatan lengkap tentangku, semua akun media sosialku, bahkan hal-hal terdetil tentangku.

Menjijikkan.

Tapi, oke, aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membalaskan amarahku padanya.

Sekarang, di sini. Aku akan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya semenjak lama.

 _ **-End of POVs-**_

"Aku memang akan membunuhmu setelah ini, tenang saja." Gakupo berkata santai, tubuh tinggi tegapnya menghampiri tubuh mungil Miku. "Tapi yang akan kulakukan padamu sekarang, adalah apa yang mereka sebut pemerkosaan."

Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang terjadi selama dua setengah jam setelah perkataan Gakupo dilontarkan. Bagaimanapun, dirinya adalah pria dewasa yang normal, melihat lekuk tubuh wanita tanpa busana dan sedikit sentuhan saja dapat-

"…tikan. Cuk..uh..kup!" Miku mendesis, kewanitaannya yang tadinya masih 'utuh', kini berdarah-darah dan terasa panas akibat selama... entahlah, mungkin sejam, _non stop_ dimasuki alat yang disebut _dildo_ , belum lagi 'alat' milik Gakupo sendiri.

"Cukup." ia menangis, kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang masih terikat, kini membiru. "…sakit."

"Kaubilang kau ingin memilikiku," Gakupo masih terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. "Sekarang, impian itu terwujud. Oh, ini namanya _bondage_. Bukan begitu?"

Sebagai seorang pengidap kelainan jiwa sosiopat – yang baru diketahui setelah interogasi yang melelahkan di ruang kantor polisi – harusnya Miku tak punya emosi mendalam untuk ditunjukkan. Tapi, rasa cintanya, afeksinya yang berlebihan pada Gakupo membuatnya sedih jika Gakupo menyiksanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia merasa rendahan, kotor seperti pelacur. Bukan, seperti sampah.

Seorang pria tak akan melakukan hal seekstrim ini pada pasangannya saat berhubungan intim, 'kan? Lagipula biasanya atas dasar suka sama suka. Dan, seorang pekerja seks selalu dibayar. Sedangkan ini…

Miku sadar betul saat ini Gakupo membencinya hingga ke inti bumi.

Tepat tiga jam dan Miku betul-betul ambruk, keringat membanjiri. Gakupo mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Miku, persis seperti yang diinginkan Miku.

"Ini belum selesai," Gakupo seperti akan memulai lagi, tapi, tidak. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya sangat jauh dari bayangan wanita itu.

Terdengar pukulan keras, Gakupo meninju wanita itu di kepala. Miku tersengal, hampir-hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini untuk Luka," airmata Gakupo meleleh.

"Sama seperti yang kaulakukan padanya," Gakupo meninju Miku lagi, hingga hidung wanita itu berdarah banyak.

Miku mencoba bertahan, "…haah-"

Terlambat. Penyiksaan selanjutnya, Gakupo membekap Miku dengan bantal, namun tidak sampai kehabisan nafas. Hanya hampir.

"Ini untuk Len, kau biadab, membunuh putraku dengan gas beracun."

Setelah bantal dilepaskan dan Miku terbatuk, Gakupo buru-buru membekapkan bantal kembali. Yang membuatnya buruk, Gakupo melakukannya berkali-kali.

Percayalah, rasanya sama dengan tenggelam di laut. Kau sekarat, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Sesak, ngeri, dan panik bercampur jadi satu. Pokoknya mengerikan.

"Kau menghancurkan keluargaku."

Selesai 'penyiksaan kedua', Gakupo menutup risleting celananya kembali, sementara Miku merangkak meraih ponsel…

"Kau wanita brengsek, bertemulah dengan Dewa Kematian dan jadilah penghuni neraka."

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk terdengar suara tembakan pistol. Miku meraung kesakitan, kaki kirinya ditembak.

Tembakan kedua, raungan kembali terdengar. Kali ini kaki kanan.

Tiga, empat, lima,

Lengan kiri, lengan kanan, dan bagian panggul.

Nafas Miku tercekat. Butir peluru menghancurkan tulang belakangnya, kini ia tak dapat lagi merangkak, beringsut atau apapun.

"Ga-ku…"

Gakupo mendekati Miku yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan,

"Apa?"

"Ma…af..,"

Lagi, Gakupo kembali menangis. Seorang sosiopat biasanya tak punya rasa bersalah. Ia paham, Miku menggilainya. Perasaan cinta yang berlebihan. Tapi…

"Mati saja."

Gakupo menjatuhkan Magnumnya yang sudah tak berpeluru, tembakan terakhir barusan membuat Miku diam selamanya.

Wajah imut Miku sekarang dihiasi bagian berlubang di dahi yang terus mengucurkan darah.

o-x-o

 **Kamui Gakupo's POV**

Semua terbayar hari ini, Luka, Sayangku, Cintaku. Semua terbayar.

Len, Jagoanku, Ayah sudah menyingkirkannya, Nak.

Nyawa dibalas nyawa.

Tapi, yah, aku sendirian sekarang. Mau cari lagi? Ah, nggak ada yang akan bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku, Luka. Semua wanita akan percuma.

Keluarga kita seperti segitiga Bermuda, ya? Kita semua dilempar Dewa ke dunia untuk menjalani hidup, tapi nggak selamat. Kita harus melewati takdir yang mengerikan seperti ini, dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Bahagia, ya, hanya sesaat.

Ah, iya, peluruku masih banyak. Hah… tapi aku harus berpakaian dulu untuk menyapa kalian berdua setelah ini.

Berpikir sehat? Rasional? Heh, mereka yang hanya bisa bicara memangnya mengerti apa yang kurasakan? Aku juga manusia.

Baiklah.

Aku siap.

Luka, Len,

Aku datang!

* * *

 _ **=Bermuda by DarkAoRin=**_

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **.**_

A/N:

Ini _oneshot_ yang Rin bikin gara-gara pusing sama status mahasiswa akhir.

Iya, Rin kasih _spoiler_ tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Rin, deh~ (gapenting sumpah). Jadi ceritanya sekarang Rin udah semester tujuh dan mulai dipusingin skripsi.

Univ mana, Rin?

Universitas Vocaloid.

HAHAHA~ _Top secret_ , ah. ;)

Pelampiasan setres Rin ya gini, ngebayangin trus nulis- eh, ngetik maksudnya.

Tapi tenang, Rin nggak serem kok :"D daku normal, bukan psikopat, sosiopat atau pat-pat lain (?)

Ya kalau nggak normal mah Rin bakalan jadi anti sosial atuh.. XD

Oh iya, Rin yakin pasti pada kesel karena Gaku bunuh diri. Tapi sebetulnya ini _common_ lho di masyarakat. Polisi juga manusia, men. Dan manusia itu beda-beda, men. Pasti ada aja kejadian yang bikin _mental breakdown_. Nah, Rin coba bikin Gaku jadi gitu.

MAAP YAAAK~ HAHAHA XD BIG THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEW, MINNA!

==Rin==


End file.
